Perfecta
by YoungFamiglia
Summary: Por un momento, simple "amigos", eternamente...amantes, dedicado a una chava algo loca enserio lo esta espero os guste...
1. Chapter 1

**̿̿̿̿Naruto no me pertenece al igual que todos sus personajes, le pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes con fines… 0.o ¿con que fines? =) bueno eso es lo de menos, solo agradecer a Kishimoto por sus personajes (solo por algunos XD) **

**Bueno este fic, Hmmm esta dedicado a una chava que me lo pidió ¬¬ aquí esta, creo que constara de dos partes, espero sea de agrado para ustedes, y pues que mas que decir… gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer este fic, =) Ciao.**

**__________________________________________**

**'****̿̿̿̿̿̿****\****̵͇̿̿****\****Perfecta****̿̿****̿̿****̿̿̿̿****'****̿̿̿̿̿̿****\****̵͇̿̿****\**

_Tan pronto yo te vi  
No pude descubrir  
El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí_

Desde hace un tiempo le conocí, una hermosa chica...  
_Como cada noche era ya mi costumbre ir a los antros, ahí le conocí, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azulado, de hermosos ojos color perla y piel ligeramente blanca...realmente tentadora. Solo una chica mas, pensé hacia mis adentros mientras me dirigía a la barra, donde ella se encontraba...  
Le ofrecí un trago, y ella accedió, su mirada me sorprendió...una mirada...realmente triste...realmente...bacía...  
Entable una conversación con ella; una muy sencilla-siempre se me ha dado sacar temas que captan la atención de cualquiera-preguntar de su tristeza seria muy poco valorado...  
-¿estudias?-que pregunta mas tonta -se suponía que sabia entablar conversaciones-ella solo asintió con un meneo de cabeza.-en que se prepara?-otra pregunta tonta.  
_

_-A...a...arquitectura-carraspeo al responder.  
En ese momento no supe que mas decir, un silencio apareció entre los dos, uno realmente incomodo.  
-este...es...estoy...dolida  
Me asombro que se confesara de esa manera ante mi, ante mi que en ese momento era un extraño.  
-debió ser muy duro para ti...  
-Hinata  
__-debió ser muy duro para ti Hinata-ella tenia una entre sus pequeñas manos una copa de__** Martini**__, con la derecha sostenía la parte inferior de este, y con el dedo índice de su otra mano, delineaba lentamente la comisura de la copa.  
-no del todo...ya no le quería...ya no me quería-una frágil gota callo de sus finos ojos.  
-es un desperdicio derramar lagrimas por una persona que no vale la pena-pronuncie con voz ronca, esto se lo decía mientras con una de mis manos acercaba su rostro hacia mi, soltando la copa de __**Rob Roy**__ que hasta entonces había sostenido con la otra delinee su delgada barbilla.  
Ella me miraba anonada, quizás pensaba que me sobrepasaría con su persona, pero no era así, quería escucharla...  
-que fue lo que paso?-fue lo que pregunte en algún momento me pareció percibir un brillo en sus vacios ojos_ se abrazo hacia-eso me había tomada por sorpresa, pero le correspondí- soltó las ultimas lagrimas que le faltaban por llorar, y quizás las que tanto se había esmerado en reprimir... lentamente se aparto de mi y seco con su muñeca izquierda las lagrimas que había soltado, un leve rubor se desplazaba por entre sus mejillas...  
Enserio que he sido un tonto esta noche...  
nos hemos quedado conversando la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre su problema, no me importaba si era aburrido o no, en realidad no percibí si, si lo fue...  
_

_cuando vimos que era tarde ya, decidimos terminar la conversación en mi departamento.  
La lleve en mi __**Infiniti M45 **__la verdad nunca he sabido mucho de autos, pero este modelo si que me agrado...  
Una vez que llegamos al hotel donde yo vivía, abrí el lado de su puerta...  
realmente recordar lo que sucedió después, es algo que me alarma mucho...realmente agradezco, que haiga decidido no regresar con el, con ese tonto, estúpido, bueno para nada de Naruto...  
realmente lo agradezco...  
_

Desde hace un tiempo le conocí, una hermosa chica...

_Ahora somos "muy buenos amigos"; pero aunque yo lo diga mi corazón no lo siente, en realidad, no lo veo así..._  
Como cada noche, se nos hizo costumbre salir a los antros, vernos ahí, "para encontrar una pareja" o en mi caso con quien desahogarme,_ lamentablemente __para Hinata_ no ha encontrado una pareja digna de ella eso es lo que yo pienso_ siempre algún tonto tiene que hacer algo mal, la verdad el culpable de su solterísmo...soy yo, si yo, Uchiha Sasuke, el gran empresario...de alguna manera siempre acabo arreglándomelas para que alguno de esos tontos, no acaba con mi niña...__si es mi niña, o ella me lo hizo saber la vez que me reprocho que la trataba como tal, desde entonces le digo así, _de alguna manera acabo haciendo que las cosas le salgan mal.  
Por mi lado, Hinata sabe que ando con algunas mujeres, aun que la verdad, es por aparentar...desde que la conocí...no he vuelto...  
a tener sexo.

Hoy no fue la excepción, como siempre nos dirigimos a un antro de muy buena _"calidad"_...pero esta noche...todo se tornaba diferente...

__

_Hoy su mirar era mas desolado...mas oscuro... nuevamente parecía que caía en un hueco profundo...uno donde caía muy lentamente...  
muy cruelmente..  
Desesperante mente profundo...  
quería salvarle...  
quería que no cayera..._

_Después de amarte comprendí  
Que no estaría tan mal  
Robar tu otra mitad  
No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad  
No me importó, ya que más da_

_Como cada noche te invite un trago...  
como cada noche...pedias un **Martini**...  
como cada noche yo pedía un** Rob Roy **_  
_  
_

_De alguna manera hemos tomado demasiado...  
tanto que hemos llegado a los besos desesperantes y alucinantes...  
ya hemos llegado tan lejos...  
tan lejos...  
que no pienso detenerme..._

_Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy  
Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor  
Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto  
Fuiste dejando y te agarré  
A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal  
Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar  
Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando  
Seguí besándote..._

Pague lo que habíamos ingerido,  
estaba algo mareado,  
_**"algo inconsciente" **_de lo que hacia...

Subimos a mi auto...  
en el que siempre compartimos risas, anécdotas...  
subimos a mi **Infiniti M45...**

_Solo tú, no necesito más  
Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad  
Debes ser perfecta para  
Perfecto para  
Perfecta para mi, mi amor  
Como fue que de papel cambié  
Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
Debes ser perfectamente  
Exactamente  
Lo que yo siempre soñé_

_Aun dentro de este... nos besamos tan fogosamente, que quizás podríamos "arder demasiado "el calor azotaba nuestros cuerpos...el calor; ese calor, nos excitaba aun mas...una de mis manos se  
deslizo hasta quedar sobre tu cintura, mientras con la otra la fui subiendo con mucha agilidad hasta posarla detrás de tu cabeza lentamente te acomode en el haciendo del copiloto,  
me hablaste entre los besos, me pediste ...me sugeriste, que aquí no, realmente pensé que aun eras muy inocente para estas cosas...deshice el entorno, mientras rápidamente me acomode en el asiento del copiloto, arranque tan rápido como pude...  
san darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en el hotel..._

__

El tiempo que paso  
Resultó aún mejor  
Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos  
Lo que queríamos los dos  
Entonces el amor  
Nos tiene de revés  
Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que  
Todas las noches te amaré

Te cargue al muy estilo luna de miel hasta nuestra habitación, _"nuestra"_ era seguro que la compartiría con nadie mas que contigo... en el trayecto nos fuimos deshaciendo de un poco de ropa, ya que quedarnos al natural en los corredores no era conveniente, saque las llaves de mi pantalón, lo introduje con un poco de dificultad mientras tu dabas risas leves, y realmente soñadoras, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, realmente estaba satisfecho...  
Esta noche la compartiríamos nosotros tres...  
la cama...  
tu...  
y yo...

perdonen si quedo algo extraño, hehe aun soy aprendiz en esto, ¬¬ ...


	2. Chapter 2: Tu mi perfección

Capitulo II:

Bueno, este fic es totalmente mío, solo uso los personajes de Kishimoto-sensei con fines… ya saben el resto =) pero bien gracias a esos comentarios, ^^ creo que este será el final o.o o al menos eso espero =)… una aclaración, ¬¬ ya que no soy bueno describiendo los lugares o cosas por el estilo, quiero darles el detalle de el cuarto donde están ambos:

Una "habitación" con muebles de cuero negro, y un elegante toque en las sala, con grandes ventanas que dan hacia la calle, esta se encuentra en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, (uno muy lujoso ¬¬U) las cortinas de un blanco transparente (me refiero a que la luz puede pasar sin mucha excepción) dividida en tres cuatro, un baño, la cocina, y la sala. Si se me ocurren mas cosas las agregare (espero).

譝0_____________________________________________

_Te cargue al muy estilo luna de miel hasta nuestra habitación, "nuestra" era seguro que la compartiría con nadie mas que contigo... en el trayecto nos fuimos deshaciendo de un poco de ropa, ya que quedarnos al natural en los corredores no era conveniente, saque las llaves de mi pantalón, lo introduje con un poco de dificultad mientras tu dabas risas leves, y realmente soñadoras, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, realmente estaba satisfecho...  
Esta noche la compartiríamos nosotros tres...  
la cama...  
tu...  
y yo..._

__________________________________________

Capitulo II:

"Tu mi perfección"

El ruido de los autos que aun rondando la ciudad…

El reloj marcando las 3:00 Am (tres de la mañana)…

El movimiento de tu pecho mientras respiras…

Eso es algo de la perfección de tu cuerpo…

"…"

Abrí la puerta de la habitación lo mas rápido que mis manos me lo permitían,

Tu mirada, era opacada por el deseo que reflejaban, y tus labios entre abiertos, realmente exquisitos, el sonido de tu vos, ese que siempre me saca de quicio, ese con que ahora me hablas…

-Sa…Sasuke…-pronunciaste en un susurro cerca de mi oído, no sabia que pensar, ¿me esta provocando acaso?-si…si me bajas…será mas fácil…

Era verdad, pero no quería soltarte, tu cuerpo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, era una sensación casi inexplicable…bufe molesto ante la idea, tu a cambio solo me sonreíste divertida, ahora si era evidente;… me estabas provocando, logre abrí la puerta y entre contigo aun en la misma posición, te mire mas de cerca, la oscuridad de pieza era muy notorio, pero tu rostro, era aun mas bello con el reflejo de la luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas, te baje al suelo para observarte mejor, junte mi frente con la tuya, mientras mis manos se mantenían sujetando cada costado de tus varazos, nuestro respirar era agitado… acelerado pero… no quería ir tan rápido, quería que fuera algo especial entre tu y yo, quizás para que así, cuando tu despertaras mañana aceptarías a este viejo corazón…

Junte tu nariz con la mía, y lentamente acerque mis labios a los tuyos, un roce, y pude notar tu respirar mas agitado, baje lentamente mis manos hacia tu cintura y bese tus labios suavemente para después provocarte, me fui alejando mientras tu me seguías, pasamos por la sala, y no pude evitar besarte ardientemente.

"era necesario"

Ya era necesario poseerte, tu traías un vestido de cierre lateral que te quedaba tres dedos sobre las rodillas, color azul, que hacia juego con tus finas sandalias, y tu cabello suelto…pose una de mis manos en la cremallera, lentamente lo baje mientras aun te besaba.

Tu no pudiste quedarte atrás, ahora intentabas terminar lo que comenzaste momentos atrás, desabotonaste lentamente los botones de mi camisa (de vestir) mientras colabas tus suaves manos dentro, tu tacto me hiso suspira.

"Pero el orgullo de un hombre"

No tenia que quedarme atrás, toque tus hombros con las yemas de mis dedos, delineando cada parte de esta, tu gemiste ante el contacto, y una sonrisa surco mi rostro, sujete tus dos coquetas manos, evitando así que siguieras tactando…

"No me molestaba, al contrario, me excitaba…pero eso ería mi orgullo"

Te conduje hacia uno de los muebles, recostándote en uno de este, aun con tus manos presas de la mías…

Me acomodo sobre ti, dándote una posición más cómoda al dejarlas a "ambas presas sobre tu cabeza"…

Me inclino y beso delicadamente tu cuello, tus suspiros siguen dando el mismo efecto, hago un camino hasta tus labios, y los aprisiono…esta vez te beso con mas demanda, exijo tus labios, miro tu rostro aun cuando te beso y esta con un rubor sobre tus mejillas, pero aun no se si es por el alcohol ingerido, o por mis caricias, esto me reprime, y hace que quiera mas, suelto tus manos, y tu las aferras a mi espalda, con una de mis manos sujeto tu nuca mientras la otra la posos en tu cintura, te levanto lentamente quedando tu sentada sobre mi, y es ahí cuando me miras a los ojos…

"Brillan"

Y unas palabras salen de tus labios…

-Sa…Sasuke…Te amo…Sasuke-me tomo por sorpresa, pero mas aun cuando enfocaste tu mirada en mis labios, y ahora eras tu la que me aprisionaba, tarde en reaccionar, tus palabras…

"Fueron una melodía para mi"

Baje tú vestido rápidamente mientras tu ahora desabrochabas mi pantalón,

"No muy hábil, he de confesar…"

Nuevamente sonreía, y tu lo notaste, ese movimiento llamo tu atención, te mire…

"pero ahora eras tu la que bajaba la mirada…"

Tal vez por la vergüenza causada.

-No hay problema…-le susurre en el oído mientras lo mordía suavemente.-yo lo are.

Me deshice de aquella "molestia"

Tomo tu barbilla para que alzaras tu mirada, te volví a besar, pero esta vez enserio no iba a parar…

"Nos encontrábamos desnudos…"

Y recorría tu cuerpo con mis labios, y mis manos se deleitaban con tu bien formado cuerpo, pare en tus pechos, los bese y succione.

"Tus gemidos eran música para mis oídos"

-Sa…Sasuke…-me llamaste mientras movías tu cabeza un poco desesperada, sabia que querías…pero aun no te daría el gusto.

"Pude notar algo extraño cuando me viste"

¿Era acaso que…?

Cambiamos papeles, tu sobre mi, nunca hubiera pensado que tu tomarías esto a tu manera, tus firmes "nalgas" sobre mi tórax…

"Una vista increíble… no me dominarías."

Nuevamente sobre ti, y te susurre…

-Serás…solo de mi.-algo mal definida, debido a la estimulación que ambos presentábamos.

-so…solo de ti-me sonreíste aun con tu rostro ruborizado, y el transpirar de tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué? Por qué de ti…Hinata…

Me dirigí a tu entre pierna, estabas húmeda,

Mis manos sobre tu pelvis, y mi rostro en una "selva húmeda"

Tus gemidos se hicieron a un mas sonoros, y arqueabas tu espalda…

Pero yo ya no aguantaba, nuevamente te senté sobre mi, aun jadeabas, tus boca entre abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, te besa apasionadamente mientras tu correspondías.

-Hi…Hinata-susurre con dificultad, tu solo asentiste, sabias que era lo que quería.

Introduje mi miembro lentamente…a pesar de tu humedad, no creí que entrar tan de repente fuera sugerible, mordí mi labio inferior, realmente me estaba absteniendo demasiado para contigo.

"Pero pensé…"

En otra situación, eso poco habría importado…

"Equivocado"

Resonaba esa palabra en mi cabeza, estaba equivocado, realmente eso me habría importado en otra situación, pero ahora eras tu, tu…

-Hinata…

Estaba dentro de ti, tan cálida, tan húmeda, tu gemiste de placer, y lentamente comencé el vaivén.

Tu cuerpo se contraía por la excitación provocada, mientras me llamabas en suspiros, gemidos.

-Hinata…lo siento…no…no…aguanto mas.-no aguantaba, llevaba ya un tiempo reteniéndolo, era necesario…asentiste.

Y derrame todo dentro de ti.

-Haaaa…HINATANA-un gran gemido llevado con tu nombre salieron de mi boca al igual que de tu boca con el mío.

-Te amo…-y besaste mi cuello.

"Nuestros cuerpos sudados y yo aun en tu interior…"

Me apoye sobre mis codos, mi flequillo rosaba tu rostro, y tu te veías tan saciada al igual que agotada.

-también te amo…no sabes cuanto…

"Salí lentamente"

Mientras me acomodaba a tu lado. Te abrace por la cintura mientras te atraía a mi pecho y suspiraste.

-Descansa…-

Y así llegamos a esta hora, hora en la que miro tu cuerpo realmente "perfecto", en la que admiro tu belleza, y tu rostro.

"Pareces un ángel mientras duermes"

Acomodo uno de tus rebeldes mechones tras tu oreja, y beso tu frente.

"La perfección de tu cuerpo me asombra"

"Pero mas la perfección de tus sentimientos…"

Tan cálidos, tan profundos, tan…tan tuyos.

-Te amo…-y jalo aun mas tu cuerpo asía el mío, no puedo evitar sonreír…es la tercera ves que lo hago, pero es inevitable…

Y en mi interior agradezco, que ese tonto te haya dejado…

"Que te haya dejado solo, para mi."

Ya es tarde, y el sueño me esta venciendo, cierro mis ojos…

Mañana aclararemos todo….

________________________________________________________________

Neta que lo de viejo corazón salió medio cursi hahaha me dio risa, hay Sasuke tu corazón esta tan gastado muahahaha bien por ti…

Aunque debo admitir que como que todo me salió me dio cursi 8hay que aceptarlo, ¡me salió mega cursi) ¬¬ es odioso. Pero bien notaran que no pude dejarlo en dos T-T es imposible, pero ahora si, neta que el que viene culmina todo, lamento no subir la continuación antes, hehehe pero es que… para que mas seamos sinceros, me dio flojera subirlo, T-T me complico mucho la vida con esta pagina -.-* (aunque no tanto) agradezco los RVW y pues muchas gracias los que leyeron, y espero que lean esta capitulo, hehehe aunque neta neta, creo que me salió raro el leemos, T-T no se que me paso, pero siento que no me salió, ahora si estoy de coña, T-T no me sale nada, ¬¬* pero de ante mano disculpas si no es de su gusto, hehehe de vedad gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar comentario. Bueno ya no los aburro. Nos leemos (quizá) Matta ne.


End file.
